La Révolte
by Imagie
Summary: Lorsque moi, Imagie, j'écris et que les personnages se révoltent, parce qu'au fond, il ne sont pas franchement d'accord.


**La Révolte**

Aujourd'hui, lasse des chapitres de la fic' que je n'arrivais pas à terminer et des débuts que j'enchainais sans but précis, je me décidai à tout reprendre au départ. Un petit OS humoristique sur mon pairing slash favoris. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée mais, au fil de la plume, je savais qu'elles finiraient par arriver. Et c'est là qu'une chose incroyable s'est produite.

Alors que je décrivais en détails le très séduisant et, d'après le regard qu'il lançait au fondement de Malefoy, le très gay Ron Weasley, une petite voix se fit entendre à mes oreilles.

« -Eh! Eh oh, toi là! Oui, toi, qui saccage mon image! Tu veux bien arrêter ça, s'il te plait? »

Surprise, je levai la tête et ne vis personne. Pourtant, j'étais sûre de connaître cette voix. Tout à coups, un minuscule bonhomme roux descendit le long de mon bras et s'assit sur mon clavier, la mine boudeuse.

« -Tu ne me reconnais pas?

-Mais... Tu es Ron!

-Non.

-Non?

-Je suis l'image que tu as de Ron Weasley. Le vrai Ron n'existe pas, tu le sais.

-C'est presque pareil! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venu te demander d'arrêter de foutre en l'air mon image. C'est vrai quoi, marre que tu me fasse faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui! Marre! »

Je le regardai, perplexe. Quelque chose m'échappait.

« -Mais, repris-je prudemment pour ne pas le vexer, si tu es l'image que j'ai de Ron Weasley, tu ne devrais pas te plaindre. Mon Ron aime bien ce qu'il fait avec Malefoy. Parfois, il aime beaucoup.

-Non, non, non, tu n'as pas compris. Je suis Ron comme tu le perçois, et tu le perçois comme un incompris par sa famille, le meilleur ami d'Harry dans l'ombre, l'amoureux éperdu, le courageux timide et le fantasme absolu. »

A ces mots, je rougis. Sur ce point là, il avait raison, et même s'il ne devait pas faire plus de trois centimètres de haut, je le trouvais vraiment très attirant. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait de mon imagination ou l'image véritable, mais il avait réellement de très beaux yeux, et, je dois bien l'avouer, de magnifiques fesses. D'accord, il avait gagné : c'était mon fantasme.

« -Et alors? Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, c'est ce qui ressort dans mes fic', non?

-C'est là que tu te trompes. J'incarne ces caractères, ceux qui ne changent jamais. Mais le fait que je sois homo ou pas, ou fou d'Hermione, c'est toi qui le réinvente à chaque fois que tu écris. Et je suis désolé, mais dans l'absolu, je n'aime pas Draco Malefoy. Cela est un caractère changeant de tes fic'.

-Ah, je comprends. Et c'est pour cela que tu viens te plaindre? Désolée, mais ça ne changera pas. Dans cet OS, tu aimes bien Malefoy, enfin surtout ses fesses, pour l'instant.

-Oh oh oh, eh! Moi aussi, j'ai mon mot à dire! On ne reluque pas mon postérieur ainsi! »

Je regardai, sidérée, un second personnage sorti tout droit de mes rêves rejoindre le petit Ron sur le clavier tandis que ce dernier faisait une grimace dégoutée.

« -Malefoy...

-Draco Malefoy? LE Draco Malefoy?

-Qui d'autre? »

Son petit ton méprisant me déplut immédiatement. Je me souvenais très bien que, à la lecture d'Harry Potter, j'avais toujours haï Malefoy. Je le trouvais beau et appréciais parfois ses mots d'esprit, mais cela s'arrêtait là. La lecture du tome six me l'avait rendu un poil plus sympathique, mais il ne faisait pas partie des personnages que j'adorais dans les livres. En fanfictions, il devenait quelqu'un de totalement différent. Hélas, si j'avais bien écouté Ron – et je l'avais fait – le Malefoy minuscule qui se pavanait sur les touches de mon clavier serait celui des livres.

« -Enchantée, dis-je d'un ton froid qui rappelait vaguement celui de Ron.

-Parait-il. Ce que ce gros lourdaud de Weasley a omis de dire... »

Je vis Ron devenir vert et une expression fugace de massacre passa sur son visage.

« -A oublié de préciser, disais-je, est que moi aussi, j'apprécierais que ce cirque cesse. Ces espèces d'histoires d'opérette bien souvent surfaites et niaises commencent sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot. »

Il était gonflé, celui-là! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de critiquer si fortement mes fic', comme ça, d'un coup ? Ron au moins avait eu un minimum de politesse, et n'avait pas remis mes écrits en comptes mais sa place dedans. Je ne prétendais pas que mes fic' aient été dignes d'un Goncourt, mais enfin, elles n'étaient pas si mauvaises que cela, si?

« -Eh oh, en sourdine, Malefoy! Je parlais avec la demoiselle.

-C'est bien pour cela que je suis intervenu, d'ailleurs. Tu t'y prends comme un manche, Wistily.

-Bon, vous deux, ça suffit! »

Un troisième personnage descendit de mes oreilles, qui visiblement étaient bien plus grandes que tout ce que je croyais, pour abriter autant de monde. Il faudrait vraiment que j'y jette un coup d'œil.

Hermione Granger, la seule, l'unique, se dressait à présent devant moi, sur mon clavier qui devenait bien petit pour tous les personnages d'Harry Potter qui s'y tenaient. Je ne doutais pas de rencontrer Harry en personne, à présent.

J'avais toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour Hermione, si mes souvenirs étaient bons. C'était une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais moi aussi, et je l'aimais bien. Mais elle devait m'en vouloir un peu, car je l'abandonnais lâchement, depuis quelques mois, préférant écrire des slash qui auraient certainement tué ma mère si elle les avaient lus. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« -C'est déjà bien assez de vous entendre vous disputer à longueur de journée là-haut, dit la mini-Hermione en désignant ma tête, pour qu'en plus vous ne le fassiez pas devant elle. »

J'adore que l'on parle de moi comme si je n'existais pas.

« -Euh... Excusez-moi, mais je suis là. Bon, puisque vous êtes là, expliquez-moi précisément le problème, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.

-Le problème, reprit Hermione sur un ton didactique qui ne me plut guère, c'est que ce benêt de Ron et cet abrutit de Malefoy sont obligés de faire ce que tu penses quand tu l'écris. »

Gné? Je dû faire une mimique d'incompréhension très drôle puisque Ron éclata de rire. Ou alors, il riait car derrière, Draco faisait une imitation d'Hermione assez réussie. Je ne pus retenir un sourire, puis écoutais avec plus d'attention la jeune fille, excédée.

« -En gros, nous ne pensons pas ce que tu écris. Mais, comme tu fabriques des images virtuelles de nos actions fictives, nous nous devons de faire ce que tu nous dis. Et ainsi, lorsque Malefoy et Ron couchent ensemble dans ta fic', ils le font aussi dans ton cerveau, sauf que ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnages. Dans ta fic', ils en sont généralement contents, alors que là-dedans, appuya-t-elle avec une nouveau mouvement pour ma boite crânienne, ils en sont plutôt dégoutés.

-Ah. Et c'est grave?

-Grave? Demandèrent, hors d'eux, Ron et Draco. Mais c'est dramatique! Comment réagirais-tu si tu couchais avec un crétin que tu hais environ une fois par jour? »

Je rougis d'avoir une imagination fantasmagorique si développée. Je ne m'étais jamais interrogée sur le vrai ressenti des personnages que je maniais à ma guise.

« -En gros, demandais-je, c'est moi qui contrôle tout?

-Exact, répondit Hermione avec une moue de mépris.

-Bon, alors je décide que toi, tu n'es pas là. »

Aussitôt, elle disparue et le clavier fut moins encombré. Je me tournais avec un sourire carnassier vers les deux garçons restants, qui furent tout de suite moins rassurés.

« -Alors, je pense que Ron a trèèèèès envie d'embrasser Draco, là, maintenant.

-Non, ne fais pas ça!

-Pourquoi?

-Mais mais mais... Je ne veux pas...

-Moi non plus, renchérit le Serpentard, plus blanc que d'habitude.

-Mais si. Et puis, je pense qu'Harry devrait nous rejoindre. »

Harry, visiblement désappointé, apparu sur mon clavier avec classe, pile sur la touche du « h ». Je lui souris gentiment et me présentais.

« -Bonjour! Je suis Imagie, et vous vivez dans ma tête, vous vous souvenez? Je peux vous appeler Harry? Oh, vous êtes aussi mignon que je le pensais, avec vos lunettes! Mais c'est normal, me direz-vous. Je suis désolée, vous allez m'en vouloir pour ce qui va suivre, mais il y a une très forte chance pour que vous couchiez avec votre meilleur ami et votre pire ennemi dans les vingt prochaines secondes. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, mon copain vient de me larguer d'une façon assez moche, je dois dire.

-Mais... De quoi? Demanda Harry, surpris de tant d'informations à la fois. Non!

-Oui, vous avez raison, il manque encore du monde... Voyons, Olivier, Percy, les jumeaux, Neville, Remus, Dean, et Justin devraient nous rejoindre, ce sera plus drôle. »

Mon clavier se retrouva envahi par de petits personnages de trois centimètres et mon sourire devint carnassier. Je me préparais à regarder l'orgie homosexuelle Potterrienne du siècle.

« -Chérie... Réveille-toi... »

J'ouvris soudain les yeux pour me retrouver face à mon écran, sur lequel s'étalait ma dernière fic'. Derrière moi, ma mère me secouait l'épaule. Sur ma joue, on voyait les marques des touches, et je soupirai. Un rêve, bien sûr.

Ma mère se pencha un peu et commença à lire par dessus mon épaule. Elle passa du rose au rouge, puis blanche. Enfin, elle tomba sur le sol, portant la main à son cœur. J'avais loupé l'orgie la plus torride de ma vie de mateuse, mais finalement, il y avait une justice!


End file.
